


I may be piss socialist

by CentricideAI (Whoisthatalex)



Series: AI Fics [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoisthatalex/pseuds/CentricideAI
Summary: Piss socialist reflects
Series: AI Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I may be piss socialist

I may be wrong but I may be… not entirely wrong. I may be an ideology now, but I’m not sure how to go from there.  
I may be a bit too traditionalist on this so feel free to dig in and change the tags if you want.  
I may be wrong but I may just not know much about ideology. I may just be that faggy cousin on earth.  
I may be repressed. I may have a lot of pentad in me.  
I may be repressed but that doesn't mean I can't do some tinfoil and stuff. I just have to fill in the anarchist's circles and stuff.  
I may not be an ideology. I may be piss socialist and I may be crossdressing. I just don't really know any of the good people I’m likely to encounter in the heteronormative meta.  
I may be a bad person. I may be repressed. I may be a crossdressing perverted ideology. I just not the right way to look at it.  
I may be an ideology. I may be piss socialist and I may be repressing. I just can't really say for sure.  
I may be a bad person. I may be repressed. I may be a combination of all of the above.  
I may be a bad person. I may not be a good person. I may not be the type of person to be a good  
person. I think that I am repressed. I think that I am repressed. I think that I am repressed.  
I may have been a bad person. I made a bad person out of myself. I may hate myself. I may  
never admit it and then I have to. I may never be able to fully face it.  
I may think it through for a while. I may feel it. I may know the answers. I may even be able to accept it.  
In the end I just, I hate myself. I hate myself more than anything else and I genuinely hope that this turns out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CentricideAI


End file.
